Melting Ice
by Hedwig246
Summary: Out of the two packs in Forks, I just had to be the one that had no one. Even my kid brother had a 'girlfriend'. Being the only girl was shit and my love life was pretty much nonexistent since high school. That was until...Ollie Rated M for later chapters.


**Melting Ice**

**Author's Note:**

**Wazzupp? We're really new to the whole writing scene...  
(When I say 'we' I mean Hedwig246 and ThePigeonDetective)  
This story will be a co-written piece that we hope we'll actually finish...If you want to contact us, read our bios, and feel free to PM us with any questions or queries or just to say Hi! **

**Prologue**

The Volturi were still pissed. The Cullen's defiance had sparked an uprising between covens worldwide, and it seemed that the Volturi's extensive reign would soon be cut short. It was time for them to take a new approach, battle wouldn't work anymore, the enemy were growing in numbers and power. Gone were the days when the Volturi were feared, and who was to be blamed for this?

Bella Cullen

The girl-turned-vampire who set the whole problem in motion. The reason for the Volturi's downfall. Years ago cornering the offending vampire would be easy; killing it would be simple, but now, not so much. For, to target Bella, you would have to eliminate her family and the multicultural band of vampires that seemed to flock to the Cullens in times of great danger. That part was not so easy. It could have been, had the Cullens not been bestowed with incredible powers, but they were, so that was out of the question.  
No, for the Volturi to show the un-dead who was boss, they needed a plan created with stealth and more than just brute force. Something not even Alice could predict...

**Chapter One - Lone Wolf**

_**Leah's POV**_

I ran out as fast as I could. My anger ripped through me, and before I knew it I was halfway across the forest, my paws carrying me as far away as possible

'_Leah?'_ Jacob's voice sounded in my head.

'_Leah, I'm so sorry! It was an accident!' _Seth whimpered.

'_I know it's stupid, but how could you do this to me?'_ I growled in return.

'_Leah-' _Seth tried to interrupt me.

'_How could you leave me alone?'_

'_He has no control over it, Leah'_

'_Jacob, ever the voice of reason'_

Jacob's low chuckle reverberated through my mind.

The ground turned soft as I crossed the Alaskan border.

'_COME BACK LEAH! Running won't help'_

'_Leah'_

I came to an abrupt halt I couldn't help but notice the innocence in Seth's voice.

'_Just give me some time'_

'_But Leah...'_

'_Leave her Seth'_

For once I was grateful for Jacob being there. Most of the time he was still the kid that I watched grow up, but every once in a while, the alpha inside him would make a brief appearance.

I chuckled to myself at the slightly irritating kid who had once followed Sam around like a lost puppy. Sam. He had left me too, he had gone and imprinted on a girl I could never compete with. The sort of girl who everyone loved and praised for being oh-so-sweet, the type of girl who was so close to perfect it made me feel sick.

I needed to clear my mind so I phased out and the familiar scent of my clearing hit my nose. I grabbed the extra bundle of clothing that I kept in a little, moss covered hole that I had dug in the ground for times of great emergency such as this.

I leant against the big oak tree, while I thought about my current situation, as I put my pants on. I was the only female wolf...that I could handle, now I was the last to imprint out of both packs...that was a little bit harder to deal with, somehow I had always thought that I would be able to look after Seth and then I would fall for someone and by the power of the imprinting we would marry and have kids and then Seth would find someone and I would be happy for him because I would be happy.

But no, I could never be happy. Who was this bitch that took my happiness and pretty much stomped all over it?

Once I was dressed I collapsed onto the soft earth and started to cry.

'_How could he do this to me...my own brother'_,

My conscience decided to chime in _'Leah get a grip, you know it's not his fault'_.

There was a sudden snap of twigs, I looked up and standing there before me was one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen, excusing the horrid smell and bright red eyes...

_**Oliver's POV**_

I jolted awake; blinking a few times to get my vision back, where in the fucking hell was I?

This was strange...Ok let's get things straight, I'm in a forest, okay that's perfectly normal but how the fuck did I get here? Wait...Where was HERE?

These questions were hurting my befuddled mind, groaning I pulled myself up into a seated position, 'Oh bloody hell', I muttered to myself as I was blinded by an unknown source of light, I stumbled blindly into the shadows as the light ceased. Sensing that all was alright I cautiously opened my eyes and looked around to try and find what could've caused the light.

'What the bloody hell is going on?'

I took a step out of the dark. Again the blinding light seared my skin, making coloured shapes flash behind my eyelids. I raised my hand to shield myself from the light. The light intensified. I moved my hands away, it dulled fractionally.

Slow realisation dawned upon me, as I peeled my eyes open. There was no freak disco ball in the middle of the woods; I was the effing disco ball.

'I need to get out of here', I started running as fast as I could and before I knew it the trees were blurring past me and my feet were barely touching the ground. 'What the fuck', I skidded to a halt. What is up with me today? First I find myself in a forest with no sign of civilisation anywhere, then I pretty much blind myself with my own bloody skin and now I'm The fucking Flash. 'This is just not my day', I sighed to myself, 'How am I going to get home...Home', my memory flooded back to me like I had just been struck by lightning. 'Lavinia...'

**Flashback**

We had been celebrating our engagement by coming on a holiday to Seattle. Lavinia's idea. She was obsessed with that film 'Sleepless in Seattle' and decided that there was no other place to go for an occasion like this. I, of course, just nodded my head and went along with anything she said...anything to see her face light up.

That smile...Her smile, it was like the only thing that could keep me alive. Lavinia, where is she now...to be honest where the fuck am I now! No stop Ollie try to remember how you got here. Okay right...  
We were at breakfast, me, guzzling down a full English, Lavinia, half a melon slice.

'Come on Lavinia have a bit of toast at least darling. I don't you to go hungry...'

'Oliver, you know I am perfectly capable of lasting till lunch with just this. I want to fit in that wedding dress.'

'Love, at this rate I won't be able to **see **you coming up that aisle' I snapped back sarcastically.

'Oliver...' she started to scold me for my sarcasm but I was on a roll.

'STOP bloody calling me Oliver, you sound like my fucking mother, and either you eat something suitable or I'll just have to find a new bride that can save my family from bankruptcy.'

And with that I stormed out leaving Lavinia gobsmacked at my outburst.  
But I couldn't have helped it, I was getting fed up at the constant talk of 'I have to do it for the wedding', if it weren't for my fucking parents and their 'family honour' shit I wouldn't be getting married so soon and I certainly wouldn't be getting married for money. Granted, I think I did love Lavinia but these weren't the right circumstances. In my mind we would meet out of the blue, fall in love, spend time getting to know each other, then get married and spend eternity out in the remote country surrounded by a loving family. But no, we were shoved together and forced to coincide with each other and led to believe that what we felt with each other was true love and not just the need for comfort from someone else.  
Lately I had doubted whether I could go through with this marriage. I mean **it** felt wrong, **I** felt wrong. I kept feeling like there was someone else waiting for me and I needed to find them rather than settle for the easy way out.  
I needed to tell Lavinia how I was feeling, I couldn't marry her knowing that she might not be enough. At this point I couldn't give a fuck as to what my family thought about this, they were over 4000 miles away.  
Right it was decided tonight I would take her out and tell her everything.

And that is where the memory blurred. What could've happened for me to end up here?

There was a sudden disturbance in the leaves and before I knew it a giant beast-like creature bolted past me knocking me off my feet with its speed. Dusting myself off, I got up to get a better look at what it was. I was not prepared for what I saw. A girl. Completely _naked_!

I gulped.

**Author's Note:**

**So we hope you liked it so far, and please give us some feedback. If you don't review, we will find you ****, we're joking! Or are we? Till next time folks.**

**-A & A**


End file.
